Souls
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Chase Young is almost killed. Omi & co bring him back to the temple. Now what? ChaseOmi.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm not the same sister that's doing 'One BAD Day'. I'm a different one. This is a ChaseOmi fic, because I think they're good together. Shades of Chase's past love also, in later chapters. You will not believe it! (Unless you're as weird as I am) So enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Chase would have stayed as adorable forever. But then he'd be less interesting, so I guess it's a good thing I don't.

Chapter 1

"I may be weakened, but I'm _not_ helpless!" Chase snarled, flipping the cursed bean off him and leaping to his feet. He heard the sudden clamour as the Xiaolin monks joined the fray, but ignored it. It was not his way to retreat from a battle, but as a wise man once said 'He who fights and runs away, will live to fight another day.' With the cursed eclipse still in progress, prudence demanded retreat. Unfortunately, Wuya had other plans. He avoided her outflung foot, but only with difficulty, and it cost him his balance. He stumbled back, fuming at the embarrassing nature of his present condition, and conscious of the gazes of the monks, one in particular.

Too late, he realised that he couldn't see Hannibal. The bean was behind h...

His vision flooded red for too long a moment. When it cleared, he found himself on the ground, staring up at the bean's sneering face. He struggled quickly to rise, and have his vengance, but couldn't. Weakness, unlike anything before and unrelated to the eclipse, filled him like leaden fire. Blinking, he looked down in disbelief at the gash in his chest, shallow but more than deep enough for the bean's purpose. To kill him.

His head tipped back. His arms wouldn't support him. Hannibal laughed, and for some reason it bothered him more than the approach of death. He never could believe that he would die, but his hatred for that despicable vegetable was powerful as ever. The hated bastard raised again the hidden knife. No Shen Gong Wu, this. An ordinary blade. Talk about humiliating. To be killed by a mortal weapon. He stared at it, at the light that slid along its edge as it descended. At the flood of water that flung it away.

Water? Oh yes. The monks were here. He was somewhat surprised, though, that they would defend him. Perhaps they simply wished to kill him themselves? Not something he would have expected from the little one, but then, he'd never expected that the bean would win, either. And they certainly wouldn't _save_ him. He was evil, after all. Heylin. Oh well. At least the bean wouldn't get to finish him.

"Chase? Chase Young, you must hold on now. You must keep awake, Chase Young." The little one. Why did he have to stay awake? He was beginning to feel very warm and comfortable. The darkness was soft, welcoming. It had been so long since anything had welcomed him. He didn't want to stay. He wanted to go to that welcome. But the little one was asking him. His little one. What was he to do?

An gush of ice water took that choice away for a moment, snapping him back from his warm darkness. The young one, Omi, crouched over him, fear in his face. Fear? What for? He couldn't fight now. But the little one had never been afraid of him before. What was wrong?

"What is it, little one?" he croaked. He was disappointed. He should not sound like that. He always sounded smooth and calm. He didn't want to sound like that in front of the little one. But Omi didn't seem to mind. Relief flooded his childish features.

"Chase Young, you must stay with us now. You must not go to sleep. That will be most bad. Stay here now." Stay where? Then the little one's face withdrew. He almost cried out. He didn't want it to go. But he mustn't sound weak. He mustn't cry out. The other one, the earth dragon, came instead, and bent down to pick him up. He tried to move away, but his body was not his to command now. But no-one must touch him. The only ones who touched him were opponents, and that was to hurt. But the blond young man did not harm him. He simply scooped him up and held him, carrying him to somewhere. The dragon. Dojo. They were taking him, somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" he croaked. It was important that he know. The earth dragon opened his mouth to answer, but another voice cut across him. The little one's.

"We are bringing you home, Chase Young. We are taking you to Master Fung. He will help you. Do not be worrying now. You are safe now. Stay awake. Please. You must stay awake until we reach home. Okay?'

No. It was most definitely _not_ okay. Master Fung would not help him. They were enemies. Master Fung had no reason to help him, and _every_ reason to want him dead. They were taking him to a prison. If he survived long enough to get there, which he was beginning to hope wouldn't happen. No. No, he couldn't go there.

"You will be safe, Chase Young," came the little one's voice. They were on the dragon, now, and Omi was beside him again. He realised he'd spoken out loud, at least some of it. No. Now he appeared weak as well. They would take advantage of that. But the little one kept talking. "I promise, Chase Young. I give you my solemn oath, I will keep you safe, and you may leave when you are fit. I promise." Oh little one. He meant that. He would keep his word. Or try to. But the little one could not defend him. Not from Master Fung. Not from Master Mung Guan. But that didn't matter so much, he supposed. At least the little one _wanted_ to protect him. At least his little one cared.

He would face Master Fung when the time came, _if_ it came. For now, he was quite happy to die in his little one's arms.

By the by, people, bloodloss has this affect. I wouldn't know, but my sister does. So if Chase seems a little out of it, that's because he is, due to pain and bloodloss. So. How's that for a start. R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Omi's POV this chapter. Arrival at the temple, and all that jazz. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Omi could not believe how pale Chase Young had become. The proud warrior looked so helpless, unconscious and barely breathing. Chase was always so strong. It frightened Omi, badly, to realise how hurt the man was. They had to get him to Master Fung. They had to help him. He couldn't die. Omi had lost so many, without ever knowing them: his parents, his family. He never thought how much more it would hurt to lose someone you knew, until he had seen Hannibal strike the deathblow. He couldn't lose Chase. He only barely knew him, but he cared, and didn't want him to die.

"Omi? You all right, little feller?" Clay asked from behind. Omi realised with a start that he was sniffling softly. He hadn't been aware of crying. Hurriedly he dashed the tears away. "Yes, my friend. I am most fine! Yes, I am!" And he would be, if Dojo would hurry up and get them to the temple before Chase ... before he went away.

"Omi! Omi, we're here, buddy! Wake up, eh?"

"I was not asleep, Raymundo," Omi retorted snippishly. He hadn't been sleeping. He'd just ... been thinking, that was all. Just looking at Chase and ... thinking. Not crying. Definitely not. He wanted to pick Chase up, but knew he was too small to do it without hurting Chase more. So he let Clay take him, but stayed right beside him. Just in case he ... needed him. Not that Chase ever needed anyone, but ... just in case.

Master Fung came out to greet them, as usual, calm as ever. But when he saw Chase in Clay's arms, something changed in his face that Omi did not understand, and didn't really care about right then. The Master looked uncertain, maybe afraid, but there was no reason to be afraid now, and Omi needed his help.

"Master Fung! You must help Chase Young! He is most grieviously hurt! Please, you must help him!" He ran to his Master, hoping desperately that the old man would know what to do. He had to! Omi did not. He knew that they had to help Chase, but he did not know how. He felt useless, and that made him angry. Omi hated feeling useless, helpless. If he hadn't been useless all those years ago, maybe his parents wouldn't have abandoned him. He didn't want Chase to go to, because he was so useless. So Master Fung _had_ to help.

"Omi ... Omi, Chase Young is our enemy, yes? You know that? Why did you bring him here? Did ..." But Omi cut him off, more angry now than he remembered ever being. Chase was dying! What did it matter if he was an enemy! They couldn't let him just die! And Chase had ... helped him. Had given him so many chances. He wasn't evil! There was good in him, and Omi would find it! If Master Fung would just help!

"Master, he is hurt! We can't just let him die! I promised him! I told him we'd help. Please, Master. Please help him. Please help me." Master Fung looked at him, something sad in his face, something like grief. Omi didn't understand. Why didn't he want to help? Why did he want Chase to die? But Omi wasn't going to let that happen.

"If you don't want to help, then tell me how to! Tell me how to heal him. I'll take care of him myself! I'll look after him, and you'll never have to be bothered! Just tell me how to help him!" he cried.

Master Fung laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, calming him. "Oh, Omi. Young one, you do not understand. But I will help him. I'll help."

Omi all but leapt for joy, until worry took him again. He rushed about, getting the things Master Fung told him to fetch, hurrying to get what was needed to help Chase. Chase would not die! Not now! He was so happy.

Chase was laid in his cubby. Omi could sleep in the corner, like he usually did. He'd guard Chase, keep him safe like he'd promised. His charge lay so still, white as the bandage that Master Fung had wrapped around his chest. But he would live, and Omi was happy. He'd take care of Chase until he was like normal. Then they could go back to normal, with Chase safe again. He promised, whispering it to the silent figure.

"I will keep you safe, Chase Young. Always. I promise."

Well? This is still only the beginning, so it's a bit rough and ready yet. Are we getting the hints of the past yet? Don't worry, more is coming. Till then, drop a review? Thanks! See ye!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, back again. Chase comes to this ch, and comes back to himself too. And Master Mung Guan shows up (Grrr.). So enjoy!

Chapter 3

Chase stirred gently, awaking to a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. Pain. His chest ached with a dull, persistent fire that spoke of grievious injury. Cautiously, he felt around in the darkness, touching the edge of the linen bandage that someone had wrapped around him, feeling the dried blood that stained some of it. A grievious injury indeed. What had happened?

Allowing his eyes to adjust to the gentle lighting, he looked around, and slowly realised where he was. The Xiaolin monks' temple. Omi! The little one. And Hannibal! That bastard of a vegetable had struck him when he was weakened, and killed him. Or so Chase had thought. He'd not thought to survive that. But it seemed the little one had come through, pulling him out of danger, at least from Hannibal and Wuya.

Speaking of which ... Where was the little one? He highly doubted they would leave him unguarded, wounded or no. He shifted to look behind him, craning his head back as it was quieter than moving his whole body. He looked back, and a smile came unbidden to his lips. There was the little one, alright. Sound asleep, tucked in a corner balancing upside-down on that round little head of his. Snuffling gently in sleep, as cute as anything Chase had ever seen in his blue pyjamas. Some guard, asleep on the job. But Chase felt no inclination to wander off. He was quite content to lie there watching the little one sleep.

A sudden sound outside the little cubby ruined that thought. Chase tensed as he recognised Master Fung's soft tones, and Master Mung Guan's harsher ones. Though they spoke softly, he still picked up most of what they said.

_"Are you sure this is wise, Master Fung?" _Mung Guan whispered. _"Your young warrior seems far too concerned with Chase Young's welfare. I doubt he would take well to my taking him away."_

_"It must be done. You know that. It is too great a risk to keep him here. As for Omi ... That is why you must take him. I do not wish for history to repeat itself. Omi must not repeat my mistakes. It will be better for all if you take Chase."_

Chase snarled silently. He would be damned if he let them parcel him off to live imprisoned in Mung Guan's temple. And to do so behind Omi's back! They were making a lie of the little one's word, without giving him any chance to make his own choices. They needn't have worried. Chase could not find it in himself to actually hurt the little one. Leading Omi towards darkness, giving him the chance to choose the Heylin way, that was one thing. But he let Omi make his own choices. He let Omi fight him, let Omi get stronger on his own. This _manipulation_ of the young warrior, planning his future while he slept, that was wrong.

A soft rustling came from behind him, and he turned to look at Omi just as the young monk tipped slowly backwards, tumbling softly to the ground, blinking sleepily. Chase's mouth twitched. No-one should be that cute!

He watched as Omi turned to look at him and realised he was awake. Hurriedly, Chase motioned him to be quiet, gesturing for him to listen to what was being said outside. Omi complied, cocking his head almost coquettishly as he listened. Gradually, his brows drew down in anger, and he took a step towards the entrance. Chase moved to stop him, but Omi gave a smile that could almost be described as ... sly. Suddenly curious, Chase let him go out, listening intently.

"Master Fung? Master Mung Guan? What are you doing here?" Chase could all but see the look of polite innocence on the round face. The voice brightened from sleepy curiousity to hope. "Are you here to help Chase? He seems to be better, but he is still most hurt. I am having to look after him well for a while, yes? I will stay and watch him all the time, yes?"

Master Fung's hesitant voice came through the curtain divide. "Omi, there is no need for you to trouble yourself. Master Mung Guan will take care of Chase at his temple."

"Alright!" Omi said brightly. Chase could almost feel their relief at how well Omi was taking it. That didn't last long. "I will just go pack, then." Chase struggled to disguise a snort as a groan. It didn't really work, but he rather thought the two older monks had enough of their own problems to be worrying about without wondering about the odd grunts from his pallet.

Without waiting for their reply, Omi came back into their section, followed by the hesitant Master's. Chase hurriedly played dead. He felt rather than saw Omi's movements around him, picking up the odd thing here and there. The unease from the doorway was palpable.

"Omi, there's no need for that. I'm sure I can manage," Master Mung Guan suggested, a touch desperately.

"No. I promised to take care of him, and I will. I will keep my word, as a Xiaolin monk. Isn't that right, Master Fung?" Ooh, low blow. And they all thought Omi was a simple, naive little kid. Hah! Behind that innocent facade, there were quite a few devious little thoughts going round that head. Chase had never felt so proud of his little one. Nice. Very nice.

Master Fung sighed in defeat. "No need to pack, Omi. Perhaps Chase is too ill to move him yet. I'm sure he can stay for a while longer. You can go back and rest." Chase silently cheered. Omi one, Masters nil. It was good to have an ally. It was good to have his little one with him. He'd never thought he would have Omi by his side without turning him, but Omi proved him wrong again. He constantly surprised him.

The Masters left. Chase tracked the sounds of their footsteps until he was sure they had indeed departed. He noticed Omi doing the same. Then he opened his eyes. And had to restrain a yell. Omi was practically sitting on him, he was so close! When had he gotten so near? And how had Chase not felt him do it? And why didn't he want Omi to back up? He realised he was perfectly content to have the little one so near. That was more than a touch worrying. It was dangerous to let another come close, in any sense of the word, but thanks to his injury, he seemed to be letting Omi do just that.

Omi crouched by his head, and Chase quirked an eyebrow. "I promised, Chase. I keep my promises," Omi said softly. He nodded acceptingly. He didn't have much choice, but he did believe the little one. And now he saw that Omi might just have the deviousness to carry out his promise successfully.

He felt sleep approaching again, and recognised that his body needed it to heal. He allowed himself to slide down into the liquid deeps, and just registered before he slipped away entirely that there was a comfortable warmth beside him. Omi, it seemed, had settled down for the night. Tucked in under Chase's arm. Chase smiled drowzily.

"Goodnight, little one," he whispered softly.

Well? I always thought Omi was more sneaky and devious than he let on. So whotcha think? R&R?


	4. Chapter 4

Chase again this chapter. I find it easier to get in his head than most other characters. What _that_ says about me, I don't know. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 4

"_Pssst! Omi! Come on, little feller!_"

Chase woke silently as usual, giving no sign to any onlookers that he had returned to consciousness. He blinked mentally at the silibant whispers that came through the curtain of Omi's sleeping area. It seemed the other monks were having some difficulty in waking the little one. He wondered why they didn't just come in and shake the younger monk, and then concluded that his presence must be detering them.

He looked down to the side, allowing himself a moment to study the little one's curled form, to smile gently at the soft little murmurs Omi made in his sleep. Omi had stayed tucked in at his side during the night. Chase felt absurdly touched by that small gesture of trust. It was a feeling he rarely allowed himself, as it implied that another had come close enough to touch him, maybe wound him. But it was impossible not to be affected by the little one's open caring and trusting nature.

The others were getting a touch agitated outside, which amused Chase no end, but he didn't want to jepordise Omi's position, since his own depended on it. So, regretfully, he gently nudged his companion awake.

Omi awoke by rolling himself to one side, uncurling, and blinking sleepily for a moment. It was all Chase could do not to sweep him up and make a kitten of him. Dammit, no-one should be allowed to be that cute! It wasn't becoming for a dark warrior of his stature to be caught by the youth and innocence of a light spirit, but there really was no denying at this stage that he was more than a little obsessed by exactly that. There was no denying, at least in private, that there wasn't much he wouldn't do to be able to keep seeing that gentle roll into wakefulness.

Omi caught the sound of his friends whispers. Glancing at the small window, he gasped at the amount of light already there. It seemed the little one was late. Omi sprang up, rushing to get ready for the day, calling out to the others that he would be there 'most briefly'. Chase watched this flurry of movement through slitted eyes, smirking slightly to himself. Sooner than Chase had expected, the little one was ready, and moved to leave. Before Omi twitched aside the curtain, though, he glanced back to Chase's as yet immobile form.

"I will return later, Chase Young. I must train. Rest well, my friend." And with that, Omi left. Chase opened his eyes fully to stare in wonder at the space where the young monk had been. Friend? Never in his life, since Hannibal anyway, had anyone called him friend. Never had anyone trusted him that way. His first instinct was to doubt Omi's word, to brush it off as a lie to lull his defences, to disregard it as he did Spicer's inane flattery. But there had been no deceit in the little one's eyes. And why lie to an unconscious man, as Omi had thought he was? Omi must have meant what he said. Omi must ... trust him, at least partially.

Shaken, Chase refused to ponder that. He couldn't think like that. He daren't lower his defences, not even for Omi. He couldn't abandon the instincts of years of fighting just because some young, naive monk called him 'friend'! He couldn't afford to trust the little one in return. But, oh, how very much he wanted to! How badly he wanted to be able to trust Omi. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Footsteps in the corridor pulled him from these thoughts, and he was almost grateful, save that he recognised Master Fung's soft tread. He couldn't face Fung, not on top of Omi's confusing admission. Desperately, Chase lapsed into a meditative trance that would pass for sleep. He was too alone and vunerable now to allow Master Fung to see his confusion and take advantage of it. Cautiously, letting his conscious mind float on the edge of sleep, he listened to all that went on, while never showing sign that he was there.

Master Fung entered the room and crouched beside him. Chase heard him place something by his head, something full of things that rattled and clinked. He had to fight to control his jerk of reaction, certain that anything edged Master Fung would bring here could only be a weapon, and worried by the sudden thoughts of torture that leapt to mind. Master Fung reached out, and laid a hand on his chest, at the edge of the bandage that bound his wound.

Chase quivered, at once returning to full wakefulness, determined to face whatever the other intended defiantly. He opened his eyes and glared up at the old man, thinly concealed anger, and fear, in his eyes. Master Fung returned the gaze with equanimity, seemingly undisturbed.

"Lie still," the old man commanded gently, but firmly. "Now that Omi is outside, I would see to your wound. You need a new dressing, as you bled quite a bit during the night. I must change the bandage." Chase allowed his mistrust to show clearly on his face, but Master Fung didn't so much as blink. "If I wanted to harm you, I would have let you die, and let Omi blame Hannibal. I told him I'd help you, and I, too, keep my word." It took a moment for Chase to realise that the other was telling him that he'd known all along last night that Chase had been conscious. Chase shuddered. How he _hated _being helpless! None of this would have happened if not for that damnable bean!

He lay still, as instructed, and struggled to bear with some semblance of dignity the old man's ministrations. He couldn't deny that Fung was as gentle as if handling a babe, but this only annoyed him more by bringing home, once again, that he couldn't fend for himself right now. He _was_ a babe in Fung's hands, as helpless to affect his fate as any child. He _loathed_ it!

He continued to stare straight ahead as Master Fung finished and began putting away his tools and dressings. He tried to ignore the old man, tried to pretend that he was somewhere else. It was foolish, and childish, but it was the only way Chase could deal with the indignity of the situation. He hadn't been wounded like this before, and he was rapidly discovering that it was a condition he despised. He wanted to distance himself from it. It was a shock, therefore, when Master Fung laid a gentle hand on his brow.

"So proud still," the old man murmured. "So defiant and strong. Oh, but you worry me, you and Omi both. I see it. I see what is happening to you both. I don't know how to stop it. I don't know that I should, though I'm afraid of what may come of it. Chase, why must you always desire what you cannot have? Why must you always choose the one person who could destroy you, and you him. Didn't you learn your lesson before? I did. I had to. I don't want Omi to be hurt the way we were. I don't want to lose him."

Chase watched in horror as a slow tear made its way down Fung's now weathered face. He remembered when that face had been unlined, when a tear had been the most foreign expression that could be found there. Now it came all too readily. It surprised Chase that he could still be hurt be the other man's sorrow. He'd thought that the Heylin influence had driven all such soft emotions from him. But it seemed that Omi was not alone in being able to affect him.

"I have no desire to hurt him, Master Fung," he said softly, putting the respectful title in, both to distance himself from the emotional impact the other had on him, and because he truly did respect him. "I would never seek that."

Master Fung smiled sadly. "Chase, you may not be able to help it. You are what you are, now. You are Heylin. You may not have chosen to be, but you are. You have every instinct to harm him, and few to protect him. I only hope, that if all comes to all, that he is strong enough to protect himself. But Omi was ever vunerable to attacks on his heart. He is strong, but he has been hurt grieviously before, and I do not wish him that pain again. I do not want him hurt."

Chase sighed, closing his eyes. He had to concede the point. It was the very reason he had always chosen to help Omi from a distance, under the guise of a crafty enemy. He had let Omi know, every step of the way, what he was and what he could do. Omi had always known that he was Heylin. But now, it seemed the little one had come to care for him anyway. Master Fung was right. Chase may yet end up hurting Omi in a way the little one could not defend against, and he didn't know how to stop it either. He knew he would fight everyone, anyone, even himself, to the last to protect his little one. He just didn't know if it would be enough.

After a few moments, he registered that Master Fung had left. Alone again, Chase listened to the sounds of the monks' exuberant training in the courtyard, and desperately tried to avoid thinking of what was to come. After all, he still had to live here until he was well enough to return to his fortress. He didn't want to spoil the little peace he could still hope to find here by pondering on dark futures.

Ce sera, sera. What will be, will be.

I don't know if there's a window in Omi's bedspot, but there is in this fic, okay?

Well? Bit more angsty this chapter. Thought I'd bring Fung in more clearly. What do ye think? R&R?


	5. Chapter 5

I have my exams like _now_, so this'll be the last thing I update for the next month. Them's the breaks, I'm afraid. So here's the next chapter of Souls. Enjoy.

Chapter 5

"Omi! Catch!" Raymundo yelled, piling the force of his wind-mastery behind the ball as he threw, aiming for the little monk's head. Ordinarily, Omi would have danced around the shot, repelling Raymundo's own force against him in a return. Ordinarily he would. Today, the missile struck him full in the forehead, knocking him back a step, but barely breaking his concentration. Seemingly oblivious of the fact that he'd just been blasted in the face, Omi kept staring back at the temple, watching Master Fung leave their sleeping area.

"Omi? You okay, little guy?" Raymundo rushed up to him, gazing anxiously at the red mark that bloomed where the ball had struck. Omi ignored him, staring vacantly into the air. "Omi? Omi! Wake up, dude!"

Finally, the little monk shook himself, blinking up at his concerned friends. The three of them surrounded him, fairly dwarfing the distracted warrior. "I am most sorry, my friends. What were you saying?" They glanced at each other.

Raymundo, being unashamedly garrulous by nature, nominated himself spokesperson. "Omi, dude, you zoned out. _Again_. Ever since ... Well, ever since we brought the dragon dude here, you've been all spaced out. We're just worried about you, okay?"

Omi blinked. "Zoned ... Out? What does this one mean, Raymundo?"

Kimiko sighed. "He means you haven't been paying attention, Omi. He means you've been thinking about Chase so much, you don't concentrate on what you're doing. He means, Omi, that your mind has been somewhere else for the last couple of days, and we all know it's been in there, with Chase Young. You're ... well, obsessed. It's worrying us. A lot."

Omi looked confused. "I am only worried about him. He is gravely hurt, and I want him to get better."

"But _why_, little feller?" Clay cut in. "He's our enemy, Omi. We're supposed to fight him, not fix him. I know you don't like seeing people hurt, none of us do, but you gotta be more careful ..."

"Chase Young is not my enemy!" Omi said forcefully. "He is my friend! I promised him I'd help him get better! I _promised_. I'm not going to lose him the way ..." He stopped, but they all knew what he meant to say.

"The way you lost your family?" Kimiko asked gently.

Omi turned away. "I don't ... I don't even know how I lost them. I don't know what I did wrong. I don't remember. But I don't want to lose my new family that way. I don't want to lose you, or Master Fung, or Chase Young. He is part of me too, part of my family. I ... I don't want to lose any of you! I ...I know you don't like him, and I don't want to lose you because of him, but I can't lose him either! He's my friend too! I ..." He trailed off as the three of them simultaneously knelt to hug him close.

"Omi," Kimiko whispered. "You won't lose us. You can't do anything to make us go away. Ever. _We_ promise."

"Little dude, you're the most annoying kid I ever met," Raymundo laughed, disguising his worried sob. "But Kimiko's right. You're out family too. If you want to bring the dragon dude in, then we'll deal, because we don't ever want to lose you either. Okay?"

"We're here for ya, little feller," Clay added, squeezing the other three tightly as his arms were wrapped around all of them.

Omi sniffled quietly. His head was ducked, hiding what sounded unmistakeably like tears. Raymundo held him closer, in an effort to hide his own distress. They told the truth. They _never_ wanted to lose their annoying, silly, endearing, fragile little friend. And there was nothing they wouldn't do to keep him. Even if it meant putting up with Chase Young for the next whatever. Hell, if it stopped Omi looking so sad, Raymundo'd _kiss_ the bastard! Whatever it took.

"We're with you, dude. Always," he whispered. Looking up, he caught sight of Chase, looking out at them through Omi's window. Caught, the man held his gaze for a moment, then dropped it. The face withdrew from the window. Raymundo stared after it, thinking.

Omi knuckled his eyes as they released him, wiping his face. "We ... We should get back to training, my friends. Yes?" They grinned.

"Yeah, sure," Kimiko nodded.

"I ... ah ... I need a bathroom break, you guys," Raymundo muttered. He had something to do. They looked at him suspiciously, but he shrugged it off, grinning. "I ate a bit too much at breakfast."

"You _always_ eat too much, Rai," Kimiko muttered, but they let him go.

He walked off, moving rapidly into the temple. He bypassed Master Fung, and slipped into their sleeping area. The man was waiting for him. Rai stopped in the doorway, just eyeing him up, as Chase did the same for him. He waited. Chase was the first to break the silence.

"The little one ... Omi ... He is alright?" There was genuine concern in his voice, and Raymundo stopped to think a moment. The other man was stiff, holding himself rigidly with no emotion on his face, but that note of concern had been real. If Chase actually cared for Omi, then maybe this'd be alright in the end. Maybe it wouldn't end in tears.

"He's worried. About you. He ... He really cares about you." Chase looked away suddenly, oddly reminiscent of Omi's downcast look earlier. But the thought of _Chase_ crying was frankly ridiculous. "It's been worrying us. He's a bit ... obsessed, you see. He's afraid of losing you."

"What?" Chase looked up, startled. Rai smiled.

"You've become important to him, and then you got hurt. It's the closest he's come to really losing someone in a way he can't get back, since his parents. He doesn't want to lose you the way he did them."

"Oh," Chase murmured.

"He's really upset, and we don't like seeing him this way. He's not meant to be sad."

"No. That is not how he is meant to be," Chase agreed softly.

"So we'll help him. We'll help _you_. If it stops him from being so unhappy, we don't mind you staying. We'll protect you if you need it, because that's protecting him. We'll welcome you, if you want it. He's our friend, our family. If he wants, so will you be. That's the way we work here."

Chase looked at him oddly. "Do you know who you are talking to?" he asked. Raymundo grinned.

"Yeah. I'm talking to the dragon dude with the perpetual bad hair day. Maybe you _should_ cut it." Chase clasped a hand protectively over his black hair, and Rai laughed. After a moment, Chase joined him, softly.

"You're welcome here, for as long as you need, for our part anyway," Raymundo said, smiling. Then his face hardened. "But if you ever hurt him, man, we'll bury you. You ever betray his trust, and we'll knock seven kinds of snot outta you, before tying you in a bow and tossing you off a cliff. Got it?"

Chase looked at him, then, slowly, his face split into a grin. "My little one is well protected. I'm glad. But if _anyone_ hurts him, I'll kill them myself. _Anyone_. Have _you_ got that? Wind Dragon?"

"Yeah," Rai smirked. It looked like they were on the same wavelength. Maybe they could live with this guy after all. For Omi's sake, they'd certainly try.

Well? Some Omi angst here, but he's soooo cute. Forgive me? That'll be it for a while, like I said, so have fun 'til I return. Oh, and could you drop me a review? Thanks y'all!


End file.
